


What Happens in Hawaii

by Epiphanyx7



Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-28
Updated: 2009-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And yet, if she'd only kept her big mouth shut, she would be lounging on the beach in a string bikini, acquainting herself with a gorgeous young woman with interesting stories to tell and a similar taste for champagne and other fizzy drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Hawaii

**Author's Note:**

> [[Written for Cliché Bingo 2009. Cliché: Vacations and Holidays ]] Takes place in the timeline after "The Disaster Show". Yes, I skipped an important scene. I may choose to write it later.

  


Lucy tries to be self-righteous when it comes to Simon's behaviour -- honestly, what had he _expected_ , inviting another woman the same night his girlfriend dumped him? In her own mind, it's horrifyingly reprehensible, the way he seems to take up women the way most men pick up pens, and he gives them about as much thought when he loses them. She wonders, sometimes, if he even wants to settle down with a nice, decent woman who respects him and what he does --

And then she stops thinking along those lines.

She stops thinking about that because, while Simon's actions are deplorable, they don't necessarily reflect his feelings. While he can, on occasion, be a total arse-head, it doesn't make him a bad bloke. And while women are by no means interchangeable -- well. She's seen Simon, looking, when Tom is paying attention to something else. She's seen the way he swallows almost nervously, the way his expression is so neutral it betrays his inner hurt. She can see, sometimes, when she pulls away from Tom after a kiss, that Simon is trying his best to swallow his jealousy and just be happy for his friend.

Even though he's not.

And that's why she can't help but feel horribly guilty, because honestly what had Simon been _thinking_ \- and yet, if she'd only kept her big mouth shut, she would be lounging on the beach in a string bikini, acquainting herself with a gorgeous young woman with interesting stories to tell and a similar taste for champagne and other fizzy drinks. She wouldn't have minded that, even if it would've been a different woman than the one she'd been looking forward to spending time with --

The point is, of course, that Lucy would have been having fun if she'd just kept her mouth shut. Instead, she opened her big idiotic mouth and blurted out the first thing that came to mind, and while she'd been totally in her rights - Simon'd acted like an utter prat, no doubt about that ---

She thinks that getting to know Claire would have been less painful than watching Simon watch Tom with that look of desperate longing she'd only ever seen before on her own face.

Lucy closes her eyes and tries to enjoy the sun.

-

 

Tom doesn't drink a lot, he's a very responsible person -- she loves that about him, she really does, but that means that getting him drunk and taking advantage of him isn't something likely to happen. Which is not necessarily a bad thing, if one is either a woman or adverse to being taken advantage of, but Lucy has a feeling that Tom wouldn't throw Si out of bed, and so it's really just getting them both there at the same time that is the problem.

And, of course, there's her. There are a lot of conversations she's capable of having with Tom, at this stage in their relationship, but "I really want you to start having a homosexual affair with your best friend" is one of those topics that a British girl really doesn't know how to broach. And if she had any idea of how that conversation is supposed to begin, she probably wouldn't have the nerve to start it, anyway.

Which leads her back to the original plan, which is getting Tom really drunk.

After all, they are in Hawaii.

-

After six drinks, Lucy thinks she's in danger of falling over, but Tom has an arm around her waist and is holding her steady.

"I've got you," He says in that low, delicious voice of his, the one he uses when he's being all serious and manly.

She tells him this, says "I love that voice -- you should use it all the time, it makes me want to crawl all over you and shag you senseless,"

And Simon almost runs from them, away from the bar, out onto the beach. Tom takes Lucy back to the room, where she demonstrates just how amazing his voice is. They don't see Si until the next morning, when he shows up covered in sand and with bags under his eyes.

-

They are only in Hawaii for another day -- twenty-two hours, to be exact. Saturday and Sunday have been total failures as far as Lucy's plans have gone, and then she decides to go the alternate route and talk to Simon.

"How long do you think it's going to be before he realizes?" She demands to know, cornering him in a gift shop as he looks at mugs.

"I have no idea what you're--"

"Every single time you think he's not looking or paying attention, you start eyeing---"

"I do not eye---"

"Ogling, then, whatever you want to call it! It's not subtle, Simon," Lucy says. "And he's going to notice -- and what do you intend to tell him? And don't think I'm the only one who's noticed, it's been going on for a while, and---"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Simon says firmly.

"You know, for an actor, I expected you to be a better liar," Lucy says archly.

He sighs. "Lucy, I'm telling you this because you've got it all wrong. I don't like you, okay? I'm not interested in you that way -- and if I was, well, Tom's my best friend, and I'd never do that to a guy, you know?"

Lucy stares at him, aghast. There is no way in hell that Simon Stiles is _actually_ that dense. There is just no sodding way.

"You're a great girl," Simon says gently. "But it's just -- you're hot. I like to look. But there's nothing more there."

"Right," Lucy says and stomps off, furious. Stupid self-righteous arrogant git, with his 'I don't like you' speech as if she'd ever thought that he did. As if she were as thick as he is.

"Sod all of this," she says, and then she turns around and heads back to the suite to talk to Tom.

-

"What?" Tom says, eyes kind of ridiculously huge.

"I want to have a threesome with Simon," Lucy repeats, and then she looks down at her lunch menu and frowns. "Do you think pasta is too heavy to sit well for lunch?"

"Why?"

"Because it's quite a lot of carbs, actually, and I usually order garlic bread as well," Lucy says, frowning, because usually Tom just tells her to eat what she wants.

"No, I mean why -- the other thing. If you want pasta, then order the pasta, we can go for a walk on the beach and you'll be fine as long as you don't intend on fighting a riptide. Why do you want to..." Tom trails off, looking deeply uncomfortable.

"What?" Lucy asks. "You think it's because he's better looking than you, or because he's black, or because I secretly am harboring feelings for him? No, Tommy," And she closes her menu and lays it on the table. "I just felt bad because I sort of made it impossible for him to bring someone with him this weekend and -- I guess I felt guilty about coming between him and what he wanted," and that was the truth on more than one level.

"You want to pity-fuck my best friend," Tom says.

"Well, yeah." 

Tom stares at her, and then he closes his menu. "Should I be worried?" He asks, kind of wryly. But he's not cringing or retreating into himself, he's got a half-smile on his face the way he does when he knows that the punch line has been delivered and the audience is laughing.

"No. I want _you_ to pity-fuck him, too," Lucy says, shrugging and taking another sip of her mimosa. "But only if I get to watch."

-

Tuesday afternoon they stumble into work, jet-lagged and hung over from drinking on the plane (hey, it was the last of their vacation and they deserved a little bit of giggly fun, as far as Lucy is concerned). Everyone else looks happy to see them, Darius giving Lucy a soft punch in the shoulder, careful not to put any real force behind it. "Missed ya, Luce," He says.

She rolls her eyes at him, half-dragging him to the writer's room because she's got a thousand different ideas to work on, and she's got a day to get them all on paper if she wants to see them in the dress.

Behind them, Harriet is giving Simon a hug. "How was your vacation?"

Lucy looks over her shoulder to see how he responds.

He pauses, trying for nonchalance. "I guess it was a'ight," he says, although the grin sort of gives him away.  
   



End file.
